


Pike's Pamphlets Presents: Sex Machina

by Pikes_PornTime_Pamphlets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikes_PornTime_Pamphlets/pseuds/Pikes_PornTime_Pamphlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pike's amateur pornography of Vox Machina. Aka, just, everyone doing it. So much sex. All of the sex.</p><p>First time author, be gentle with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Show You How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Percy tries to show Vex how the new arrow works, which goes about as well as you'd expect.

Morning, in Scanlan’s Magnificent Mansion…

 

 

“You know,” Vex said as she idly held her breakfast chicken aloft, squinting at it through one eye. “I thought I’d get used to it, but all these ghostly servants still give me the creeps.” Her comment had no apparent effect on the buxom spirits floating just behind her. Counting only the living, just she and Percy were in the dining hall, the rest of the group scattered throughout the various rooms of Scanlan’s personal, extradimensional manse.

            “You just miss Jarett,” Percy said without looking up from the sketch he was working on.

            “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Vex sniffed. She tossed the chicken aside and began to tug at her long, full braid, her delicate fingers sinking deep into her dark hair. Subconsciously, Percy scratched briefly at his own head. He didn’t often mourn the old auburn color it once had, but someone like Vex was bound to give even the most well-endowed a little hair envy.

            “You know perfectly well what I mean, Vex’ahlia,” Percy replied. “Trust me, as someone who grew up in a house full of servants, it’s never a good idea to go fooling around with the help.”

            “Ooh?” The tugging stopped as she turned to look at him, a grin flicking across her face. “Do I sense a story somewhere behind that comment?”

            Percy snorted at this. “Not one that I was involved in, anyway. My older brothers were the… _livelier_ members of the family, let’s say. I was a bit too preoccupied with other things back then.”

            “ _That_ I do believe,” Vex said. She let her eyes linger on him, watching as the little furrow in his brow returned as he focused once more on whatever new gadget he was cooking up. She enjoyed watching him work, the way the sweat would begin to run across his pale cheeks and drip from his long nose. His hands twitched furiously across the page, the pencil moving with strong, delicate precision as it lay nestled among his steady fingers. He could do a lot with those hands…

            “Oh!” Vex brought herself out of her reverie with a sudden thought. “Speaking of you hiding alone in rooms, where’s that new explosive arrow you promised me?”

            Percy jerked up quickly, his face blank as he tried to recall. “Explosive… Oh! Yes, that. I utterly forgot, I finished that last night. Come on, I’ll show it to you.” He pushed back from the table and waved Vex to follow as he went down the hall towards the workshop kindly provided by Scanlan – not quite up to Percy’s exacting standards, but sufficient for most tasks.

            Vex took the opportunity to let her eyes track the movement of Percy’s rear as he walked in front of her. She’d seen most of Vox Machina naked to some extent by now, but Percy always wore those silly red long johns, or insisted on wearing a towel when in the bathhouse downstairs. He certainly seemed quite fit, and she began to imagine the supple buttocks underneath the worn cotton pants he currently had on.

            Oblivious to this, Percy stepped into the forge and began rummaging through the piles of paper and leftover scraps of material scattered about. It would be immediately obvious to anyone that whoever worked in a place like this clearly loved to tinker. Percy was happy to oblige the occasional request from his friends, but he’d long ago admitted to himself that he took special pride in his work when it came to Vex. The way she looked at him when he handed over a completed trick arrow or what-have-you was more than reward enough. He’d known her for years but somehow he always found himself slightly surprised, when she was standing particularly close to him, at just how pretty she was. Maybe it was the elf-blood, he wondered, some lingering bit of Feymagic imbued within her deep, dark eyes, flushing her proud cheeks. Whatever it was, something in the way her eyes sparkled when they fell upon a new toy, the way she’d bite lightly against her full lower lip, made Percy simply melt. He dragged out his search for the arrow as long as he dared, hoping to extend the anticipation of this moment.

            “Aha!” Finally, he pulled the arrow out triumphantly from a lower shelf – where he’d known it had been all along. Percy twirled about and approached Vex, the arrow held carefully before him.

Vex clapped with undisguised glee. “Haha! _Gimme gimme gimme_ –“

There it was. _Melting_. “Now hold on,” Percy cautioned. “This one works a little different than my earlier attempts. Come over here and let me show you.”

Vex approached the work table and Percy positioned himself behind her with his arms outstretched past her at about chest height, holding the explosive arrow up so they both could see. Immediately Percy was hit with the subtle scent of Vex’s hair, and he had to fight the sudden impulse to bury his face in her luxurious mane, the urge so strong that he stuttered slightly when he managed to speak again.

“N-now, see this bit on the end? Closer to the shaft?”

“Mmhmm,” Vex nodded. She had her hands placed firmly on the table whilst trying not think about wrapping Percy’s lithe arms across her body. They were right there! _This is too much,_ she thought. _I’m not even following what he’s saying._

“…so once you do that, all you have to do is remember to rotate the upper part like this,” Percy continued. This part of the arrow – the timer – had caused him no end of trouble, and he wanted to make sure Vex understood it perfectly. He shifted slightly to the right to get a better view of the mechanism, desperately trying not to lean up against Vex from behind. He could almost swear that he could feel her anyway, some intangible, crackling force in the few inches between them that was raising his every hair on end in delicious anticipation.

From his new position Percy had a better view not only of the arrow but of Vex as well, her high, slanting cheekbones so close he could make out soft, peachy hair. The fur of her jacket tickled at his throat, and as he glanced down he could see the swelling curve of her breasts pushing the leather bodice outwards. _Sweet Pelor_ , he thought helplessly.

“So… this part is… it’s, what you have to do is...”

            Vex, who hadn’t heard a single word – too focused as she was on the slight brushing of his biceps against her as he rotated the arrow – noticed the change in his tone. She turned her head to look up at Percy, backing up ever so slightly into him as she did so. Unsure of what seemed to have perturbed him, she gave a slight smile and raised her eyebrows, half in encouragement, half in confusion.

            Percy returned her gaze. Her face was impossibly close, the liquid brown of her eyes so open and inviting that the only reason he didn’t immediately sink down into a kiss was out of sheer paralysis. In a final, desperate gambit for sanity, he wrenched his eyes back to that stupid arrow and attempted to find the little switch that locked the mechanism and ensured the bomb wouldn’t go off prematurely. He hadn’t noticed that Vex had moved, though, and as he did so there was the sudden, full sensation of her buttocks against his loins. Before he even had time to react his entire body leant in towards that warm, delicate crush, and he became fully aware of his penis as it shifted in immense happiness, the tip touching briefly against his upper thigh, leaving a tiny wet spot in its wake.

            Vex was faring no better. The second she felt him press against her, she turned away and lowered her head, eyes closed, her arms quivering. When the sensation continued, a soft moan crept up from her throat for an instant and, she too unable to even think, pushed back ever so gently in response. She heard a slight _clunk_ as Percy dropped the arrow, then felt hands – his hands – brushing up along her shoulders and pulling her hair to the side. Hot breathe tickled across her neck and she bit down hard on her own lip as his pressed softly against her nape, then moved slowly around towards underneath her chin. His hands moved, one now cupped underneath her jaw, pulling her head back as he traced a path with his mouth, the other sweeping down across her breasts and over her right hip, securing the two of them in their newfound contact. Vex reached her own arms back over her shoulders, running her fingers through his short, soft hair.

            Percy was acting on pure instinct. He wanted to feel all of her all at once, to understand every inch of her body, his sudden hunger grown insatiable. He pushed her face back towards him again and stared down at her heart-shaped features, her wonderfully full lips parted ever so slightly. This time he did kiss her, simply lowering his face down against hers and letting their mouths melt against each other. For a split second he wondered if perhaps his lips were too dry, _he hadn’t kissed someone in ages, maybe he was doing it wrong_? But then Vex’s kiss opened up, and he felt the strange darting of her tongue push between his lips, back and forth, before curling against his own tongue in a hot, wet embrace. Long seconds passed before Percy remembered that either of them existed beyond that sensation. Then, still cradling her face with his left hand, he brought his right up and began to work his way down the straps of her jacket in swift, deliberate movements. He could feel Vex shiver as his fingertips brushed against the thin shirt underneath. When the leather bodice swung open, he delicately traced his hands along the thin stretch of bare skin between her undershirt and her pants. She broke the kiss finally and pulled hard on his white hair, dragging her tongue across his face before biting his ear.

            He was driving her crazy. It was too much, almost enough to make her want to hit him. She nibbled the soft flesh of his earlobe instead, and began to return the favor. They had not once stopped pressing against each other, and now she began to make slow, circular movements against his groin, pushing harder, then pulling away ever so slightly, just enough to threaten breaking contact without actually doing so. Vex could hear a harsh, rasping quality to Percy’s breathing, and felt his hands squeeze harder as he continued to pull at her clothes. It was warm in his workshop, the embers of the forge still glowing from the night before, and Vex felt lines of sweat trace their way over her brow and down her back. Whatever she was doing must have worked, because with a sudden grunt, Percy grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled swiftly downwards. Vex leaned forward over the worktable and brushed a few wet strands of hair out of her face.

            “Time to get to work, darling.”

            Percy said nothing, but responded by running his hands up her muscled thighs, delighted to feel her shiver yet again at his touch. Then, he pressed his face forwards into the dark crevasse of her firm buttocks, driving his tongue even deeper. Vex gasped, and he couldn’t help but grin even has he maneuvered lower, his tongue flicking against soft warm skin, until suddenly there was a wetness not from his saliva, a strange, intoxicating taste. He pursued it hungrily, his tongue diving deep past scratchy dark hair into a soft, welcoming warmth. Vex began to moan continuously, while Percy toyed with his discovery, eager to find what results he could produce. It did not take long before he had Vex writhing across the table, her legs pumping and shuddering around him. Percy anchored himself with one hand, long fingers splayed taut against her mound, a gentle pressure holding her to him. He was without mercy, unwilling to let this experiment end. Then, just as Vex felt started to feel as though she could not survive any more of this, it suddenly stopped.

            _What the hell is that boy thinking?_ She wondered, as soon as she could think clearly again. “Percival, darling, I don’t mean to sound rude, but if you intend to leave me like this I will have Trinket turn you into his new _freaking chew toy_.” Still, he said nothing in reply, and with a grunt she finally opened her eyes and turned around.

            Percy was completely naked.

            Oh, his glasses were still on, of course. But from the neck down he was bare, pale skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. His chest heaved with shallow breaths, the delicate musculature of his torso firm and begging to be touched. Vex could see his heart thumping desperately from within, but only paid it a moment’s glance as her eyes coursed across his body, drinking it in. He grinned sheepishly.

            “Turn around.”

            He complied. The muscles on his back flexed as he swung his arms, and his buttocks – _his dear, sweet little butt_ , Vex smiled to herself – quivered with each step. Percy completed a full circle, bringing his erect penis back into view. His face was visibly reddened at this point. Worried that he would soon start to overthink things, Vex nodded at the sizable erection now pointing directly at her.

            “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”

            “Please do.”

            “Splendid. Lie down, darling.”

            Vex pushed off the table as Percy took a rug out from under a nearby pile of stuff and laid it out across the floor. Vex’s legs, strong as they were from their long treks across the land, were at the moment weaker than she had anticipated, and she stumbled after attempting to stand upright for the first time since this had begun. Almost immediately, Percy caught her, holding her by the wrist and with one arm wrapped around her waist. They stood there for a moment longer, Vex leaning up against him contentedly, before she gave a quiet “Alright” and placed a hand against his chest, pushing him gently down to the floor.

            There was not room enough for them to be perfectly horizontal, and so Percy leant against the solid paneling of the central workstation behind him. Vex lowered herself down onto his lap with her back towards him. Still only naked from the waist down, she reached down between her legs, wrapped one hand around his penis and pulled it out from underneath her, watching it straighten out again and swell against her touch. She toyed with it a bit, pushing it back and forth with one finger, humming to herself. She giggled when it twitched suddenly and slapped up against her. Percy rubbed his hands along her bare thighs, up her side and then underneath the shirt and jacket she still wore, taking full hold of her breasts. He couldn’t see them now, but they felt bigger than he’d imagined, plentiful and firm, yielding in perfect softness under his grasp. Suddenly, her bare ass rose off its perch on his lower abdomen, and in an agonizingly slow, fluid motion, Vex came down again with Percy inside of her.

            It was beyond incredible. _Was it different with half-elves?_ Percy wondered for a split second, as Vex began to gyrate and flex around him. He tried to remember how it was with Lilith before giving up and letting the sensations take over. Whatever it was, Vex knew what she was doing.

            He felt bigger inside of her. The slight, gentle curve of his shaft radiated heat into her, through her, waves of ecstasy flowing out through her body. She tugged at her jacket, finally throwing it to the floor before reaching back and pulling her shirt up over her head, squirming as she squeezed it past her long, single braid. That done, she swiftly tugged Percy’s hands back up to her breasts, holding them to her, letting her own fingers caress the backs of his hands as he caressed her.

            “Let me see you,” She heard him say. “I want to look at you.”

            Carefully, Vex rotated around, keeping the head still lightly tucked inside of her, rubbing it along the outer folds, crushing against her softness. When she lowered down again Percy could feel the delicious scratch of pubic hair against his skin. He raised his eyes up, slowly, taking in the gentle curve of her hips and stomach, her breasts hanging in pendulous splendor down and away from her body, as if reaching of their own accord towards him, her round nipples pointing happily in his direction. She tucked her braid behind her, smiling at him in a curious sort of way.

            “What?” He finally said, when the smile began to fade a bit.

            “You know you’re smoking, right?”

            “ _What_?”

            “There’s a bit of that black smoke coming out of you, like before.”

            Percy glanced down. Thin little wafts of black smoke clung to his form. He was sure those hadn’t been there before. Had they?

            “Oh dear gods,” He uttered, beginning to panic. “That can’t be right. Not now. We should – I should…”

            “Hey!” Vex took hold of his face, forcing him to look at her. “Orthax is gone, remember? He’s gone. I’m here. You’re fine.”

            “But –“

            “Percival, I’ve seen you smoke several times since then. It’s always when you get… excited. In some form or another. Right?”

            “I… I suppose…”

            “Suppose nothing. Honestly it’s rather flattering, really,” She grinned mischievously down at him, her eyes twinkling. “Here I’ve got you hard as a rock and smoke literally coming out your ears. Guess that makes me rather special, huh?”

            Percy chuckled, tracing a finger down her face and neck before flicking at a nipple. “I could’ve told you that.”

            Vex grabbed at his hand, then took the other and held them up against the panel behind him. Percy was still inside her, and she began moving again, slowly, then building, faster and rougher against him. Percy could do little other than gasp as they churned together, rubbing skin slick with sweat until the sensation was so strong that his vision began to darken. Blood pulsed through his aching shaft until he could barely stand it, and still she would not relent, both of them crying out as she drove him deep within her again and again. Black smoke curled and writhed around them both now, delicate strands enveloping their bodies. Finally Vex leaned forward, biting down on his shoulder, shaking and trembling, and with a breath of relief Percy let his hips buck up of their own accord as he released inside of her.

            A minute or two passed in silence as they clung together, panting. Vex rested her head in the crook of Percy’s neck and kissed gently at the spot where she’d bit him, now red with tiny dots of blood. He stroked her hair, enjoying the sensation as the silky strands flowed through his fingers. Gradually, the smoke faded into nothing, a few tendrils wafting towards the ceiling.

Eventually Vex straightened up a bit with cheerful sigh. Percy gazed up at her as if in mild disbelief at what had transpired, unwilling to say anything lest the illusion fade. With a sudden grin of inspiration, Vex plucked Percy’s glasses from his face and held them aloft.

“There you are,” She said. It really was striking how different his face seemed, unadorned and up close.

“Here I am,” He replied. Vex had gone disappointingly fuzzy, but he could see her carefully placing his glasses on her own face, and heard her grunt in bafflement at the change in vision.

            “You really are a strange one, Percival. Still,” She rocked backwards and reached for the table behind her. She fumbled her hand around, trying to adjust to the distorted view through the spectacles, before plucking up his gift. “I suppose I should thank you for this lovely new arrow.”

            “You’re quite welcome,” Percy laughed.

            “How does it work again? I turn this bit, and then… press here?”

            Percy leaned in close to see what Vex was doing, before suddenly shouting in horror, “ _Nnneah_! No, not that way, oh dear gods!”


	2. Sexual Scrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grog and Keyleth find a new use for a spell, and Allura makes it weird for everybody.

“Keyleth!”

“What?”

“Keeeyleth!”

“ _What_?!”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in here.”

“Oh.”

Grog, who had been pacing up and down the halls impatiently, turned to follow the voice emanating from the main foyer. Keyleth was standing near the entrance to the mansion, apparently preparing to step outside.

“What are you doing?” Grog grunted.

“I’m worried about Kima and Allura,” Keyleth answered, pushing a long strand of red hair away from her worried face. “We haven’t heard from them in a while. I thought I should try scrying, just to make sure they’re alright. I can’t do it from in here, though.”

“Right. Scrying,” Grog followed her as she stepped through the purple gateway, back into the open field where they’d set up the night before. Waves of tall grass rustled in the soft morning breeze, with nothing besides a few trees in sight for miles around. “So you can really just, like, see whatever you want? Anywhere?”

“It’s... it’s a little more complicated than that, but that is the idea,” Keyleth said. She knelt down on the ground and started to mark out runes into the dirt. “Was there something you needed?”

“Needed? Oh, that’s, uh, it’s not important,” Grog said. “You’re gonna try to find Kima? Is that… do you think I could… _scray_ too?”

“Well, it’s magic,” Keyleth started to say, before her face grew suddenly pensive. “You know... I’ve never actually tried it before but now that you mention it, it might be possible for you to come along. I’d be doing the work, but I don’t see why you couldn’t just take a passenger seat for it. Do you want to try?”

The thought of sneaking a look at Kima, wherever she was, certainly appealed to Grog. “I suppose I could try, sure,” he sniffed, before pointing a warning finger at her, “But no funny business!”

Keyleth chuckled. “Sure thing Grog. Now sit down across from me.”

Grog lowered his massive form, careful not to smudge the ritual markings. “Do we have to hold hands or something?”

“Yup.” Keyleth reached out expectantly across the circle.

“Dammit.”

Keyleth closed her eyes and focused, guiding the magic through her body. In an instant, she was suddenly shooting up into the sky, leaving her corporeal body behind. Before she went any farther, she looked back. A ghost-like Grog hovered at her side.

“It worked!” She exclaimed. “You alright, Grog?”

“Oh, yep, yep, just peachy,” Grog cast a terrified glance down at the ground. “Definitely not about to throw up.”

“See? It’s fun,” Keyleth teased him, before focusing on Allura, holding a clear image of her in her mind. They spun about before shooting off again, miles blazing by as they traveled across Tal’dorei. Then they were diving down, brushing along the top of a forest, then plunging down among the branches. It was darker under the canopy, rays of sunlight speckling the ground in shifting patterns. Their movement slowed, and Keyleth spotted some kind of structure beneath a massive oak tree. It was a large yurt, intricate red and gold patterns decorating the thick felt covering. Finally, they stepped through the doorway before coming to a stop.

Before them, the remains of a small fire glowed from the center of the yurt, smoke drifting sleepily up through a hole in the upper covering. Thick, beautiful rugs were laid out across the ground, and a large bed layered in furs took up the far side of the yurt. Allura was seated on a cushioned chair next to the fire, her back impeccably straight. Directly behind her stood Kima, the two of them roughly at the same height with Allura sitting down. Allura was wearing a fine dress as always, deep green velvet that hugged close to her body. Kima, for once, was out of her armor, wearing a billowy white peasant shirt that was only loosely tied at the front. It seemed a little too big for her, as it hung all the way down to her upper thighs, below which her sturdy legs were totally bare.

Keyleth sighed a breath of relief. “See Grog? They’re fine.”

The semi-transparent apparition of Grog leaned in close and whispered, “Shouldn’t we say something? Can they see us?”

“Oh, no, they don’t know we’re here,” Keyleth explained. “We’re just seeing something far away, not teleporting to them.”

“Right.”

Keyleth turned back to look at Kima and Allura. It made her happy to see them together. Kima seemed to be in the middle of brushing Allura’s hair, pausing to run her hands appreciatively through the shining, golden locks.

“Honestly, Allie, how do you get it like this?” Kima asked. “You know some special hair enchantment you’re keeping from the rest of us?”

Allura chuckled. “Your hair is just fine, you know. So long as you wash it.”

Kima gave her a little shove. “That’s unfair! I bathe,” she protested. She pulled Allura’s hair back over one ear before leaning in and added, her voice deeper, “You ought to remember.”

Keyleth saw Allura’s face redden as she giggled. “Kima, don’t. We need to get going soon.”

But Kima had stopped brushing, and instead began to nibble at the top of Allura’s ear. Keyleth suppressed a gasp as she saw the halfing reach over and run a finger softly along the neckline of Allura’s dress. Allura didn’t seem to mind.

“Well, we just needed to make sure they’re safe,” Keyleth said quietly. “Time to head back, I think.” She turned to look at Grog. He was enraptured by the proceedings, eyes wide. “ _Grog_!” she whispered, but he seemed not to hear her. Keyleth glanced back at the two women.

Kima had moved down past Allura’s ear, taking soft little bites into her long, elegant neck. Allura’s eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side to allow easier access. Kima’s hand had moved lower, gently cupping a breast.

“Ok, time to go,” Keyleth said again. Out of the corner of his eye, Grog could see Keyleth’s ghostly visage flailing awkwardly, her arms waving in confusion as she turned about. He put one hand out to steady her – no actual contact was made, but she could see what he was doing and stopped abruptly. Grog put a finger to his mouth, and then floated over to behind a large wooden chest, closer to the proceedings.

Keyleth was at a complete loss. Trying to calm herself, she focused on returning to her body. Nothing happened. She focused harder: still nothing. Perhaps if she had come alone, she would have left already, but try as she might, she quickly realized it was impossible now. Grog had followed her here, and apparently by joining in the spell he now had some control over it, and they couldn’t go anywhere unless both were willing. She was stuck.

Silently, Keyleth went to sit with Grog behind the chest. The two of them now peered over the top of it, gawping at what was playing out before them.

Kima had one hand down Allura’s dress, massaging first one breast, then the other. Allura’s chest heaved in response as she let out demure little gasps of pleasure. Her whole face was red now, her delicate mouth quivering uncontrollably. Kima’s other hand fumbled at the back of the green dress until the material noticeably loosened and the neckline drooped lower down her bosom. With both hands, Kima began to slowly brush the soft velvet down over Allura’s shoulders, revealing more soft white skin. Kima’s dusky skin stood out in contrast, tense muscles visibly shifting with each motion of her deeply tanned forearms. Effortlessly, she lifted each breast free of its confinement. Quivering pale flesh spilled down over the dark green dress. Large pink nipples stood out proudly as sunlight fell across them through the hole in the yurt’s roof. Kima put a hand under each breast and lifted them upwards. Her eyes glistened as she marveled at the sight. As large as they were, they seemed massive in contrast with the little halfling’s hands, her fingers sinking deep into soft flesh. Allura tilted her head straight back over the chair and looked yearningly up at Kima, who leaned down to plant a hungry, inverted kiss on her lips. Their tongues churned together, writhing within their eager mouths.

Allura pulled at Kima’s arm until she’d circled around in front of her, never once breaking the kiss. She then flicked her hands under the hem of Kima’s shirt, eliciting an uncharacteristically girlish giggle in response. Allura then guided her up until she straddled her lap. Grog shifted position slightly, as this had blocked his view of Allura’s nakedness. Keyleth was locked in place, unable to look away.

Allura squeezed Kima’s rear underneath her shirt while Kima buried her face deep within her bosom. Keyleth thought she heard the _phbbth_ of a raspberry – a suspicion confirmed when Allura burst out laughing. Kima grinned wickedly up at her before returning to feast upon her magnificent breasts. She ran her tongue across them, sucking and biting at the nipples, delighting in the supple flesh, taking them in her hands and pushing them towards her face, rubbing against her cheeks. Allura’s head lolled backwards. Once, for just a second, Keyleth thought that her heavy-lidded eyes had looked in her direction, but her gaze moved on without apparently having seen anything.

“ _Shit_.”

Keyleth turned to look at Grog. He was waving around his incorporeal groin, frustrated by something. “Grog,” she whispered. Despite her assurances, even she felt the need to maintain at least the pretense of secrecy – which was perhaps even more absurd, as they would have been heard regardless, so close were they to the couple. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m trying to do!” He whispered back. “What good is any of this if I can’t jack it?” Keyleth saw that despite his best efforts, his hands simply passed through his body.

“Hey!” She reprimanded him under her breath. “This was your idea! Beggars can’t be choosers!”

He stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the display.

Allura pushed gently at Kima’s shoulders. “Alright, alright, my goodness. Let me move to the bed at least.” Kima relented regretfully, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stepped down from her lap. Allura gave a satisfied “hmm,” stood up in a single graceful motion, and took Kima by the hand, leading her towards the fur-laden bed behind them.

An unspoken agreement between them, Keyleth and Grog followed.

Holding her by the shoulders again, Allura turned Kima to face her and pushed her gently back onto the bed. She then slipped her arms through her sleeves, letting the upper portion of her dress fall away completely. She raised her slender arms, stretching luxuriously, bundling up her hair in thick handfuls before letting it fall back down. Kima slipped a hand between her own legs, but Allura knelt down onto the bed in front of her and pulled the hand away. “That’s my job,” she murmered.

_Holy crap_ , Keyleth gasped to herself as she watched Allura pull up Kima’s shirt and kiss her way down her stomach. Pale scars stood out visibly on her dark golden skin, some little wispy lines, others rough and jagged. Allura sighed, making sure to kiss the worst ones as she went along. Her lips brushed softly against Kima’s firm muscles, which were making little involuntary spasms in reaction, her lower abdomen juddering in and out as if startled by the sensation. Kima’s breathing grew heavy. “That tickles,” she said, her voice husky. Allura moved lower, taking her time, each kiss long and deliberate. Despite herself, Keyleth rose up and leaned over Allura’s shoulder. Kima’s pubic mound was shorn, covered in a thin fuzz of short hair that seemed to tickle at Allura’s cheeks. She scraped her tongue over the stubble. Her breasts swayed below her as she moved. Kima reached out with one foot and prodded at them teasingly until Allura gave her a ‘ _really_?’ look. The halfling shrugged and giggled. Allura calmly swatted the foot away, then returned to circling her tongue in long, languorous movements, deliberately holding back from satisfying Kima, who now squirmed over the bed, clutching at the soft white furs. Allura held her in place, one arm wrapped around her thigh, the other pushing up further over the rippling muscles of her stomach. Teased to the point of anguish, Kima whimpered as Allura finally found her target.

Even by standing as close as she dared, Keyleth couldn’t quite see all that was happening. All she could see was the flowing golden mane that spilled down Allura’s back, Kima arching her body up and down on the bed, glistening with sweat, the two of them falling into a steady, pulsing rhythm that went on and on. Keyleth could not help but be frustrated that the arcanist’s exact techniques remained unobservable. Grog remained utterly petrified in slack-jawed appreciation.

With a shout, Kima suddenly clamped her strong legs over Allura’s back, her whole body tense. She released, then continued to twitch as aftershocks pulsed up through her. A minute or so passed in recovery, the two of them now supine on the bed. Allura massaged the foot nearest her, humming softly to herself. Eventually, Kima pushed herself up on her elbows and reached out for a wooden box next to the bed.

“You know, Kima…” Allura started to say, then seemed to think better of it.

“What?”

“Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

Kima paused in the middle of pulling a large platinum phallus out of the box. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. What is it?”

“Well,” Allura didn’t seem sure how to broach the subject. “It’s just… I wondered if we might try something… a little different, this time.”

“Allie, sure!” Kima seemed intrigued. “This is me, remember? What did you have in mind?”

“It’s just… ok. This is gonna sound a little weird – “

“Ok….”

“I want to try a spell.”

“Oh?”

“On you.”

“…oh.”

“I promise, I’ll be super careful about it,” Allura said reassuringly. “I’ve figured it all out, it won’t even last more than an hour or two, and if you don’t like it I can get rid of it immediately, no problem.”

“Maybe tell me what kind of spell you’re talking about, first?”

“It, uh… changes your body. A little.”

Kima sat up further. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes? I think?” Allura got flustered. “Look, this was stupid, forget I said anything.”

“No no, I just,” Kima paused, searching for the words. “I just… wasn’t expecting that, I guess.”

“I know that kind of magic makes you uncomfortable some times, I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Allie! It’s fine. It’s… yeah. Ok. If this is something you want to try, I’m willing to try too.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I trust you.”

“Oh, Kima,” Allura wrapped her up in a big hug. “Ok, you don’t have to do anything. It’ll just take a moment. I feel weird about this too, a little, but we’ll see how it is, and if we don’t like it, I’ll remove the spell. No problem. Just lean back.”

Kima complied, eyeing her partner’s hands warily. Allura had begun moving them back and forth over her body. Keyleth heard her muttering softly under her breath. The spell wasn’t something she’d seen before, but parts of it seemed familiar.

“What’s she doing?” Grog whispered.

“I’m not sure? It kind of looks like a polymorph spell, but it’s different somehow…”

A purple spark flickered across Allura’s hands, then ran down and across Kima’s body, leaving a soft glow that lingered for just a few moments. A curious look came over her face, and she ran her hands hesitantly down her shirt.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked.

“I – I think so,” Kima sat up a little. “This feels _weird_. It’s… oh gods, Allura.”

“What is it?”

“It’s _huge_.”

Kima was now up on her knees on the bed, pawing her shirt down. Something large and firm pushed up taut against the shirt from between her legs. A tiny, dark wet spot seeped into the cloth at the very tip.

“Oh my,” Allura gasped, then suddenly giggled to herself. “You know what? I wasn’t even thinking. It’s… it’s a human-sized one, not a halfing one. So it looks bigger on your body.”

“Allura! I thought you said you’d thought of everything! This is embarrassing!” Kima’s face was flushed red now as she struggled to tame the wild erection. Her hands flailed over her groin, holding it down, trying to keep the shirt from being pushed up over her new bulge. Allura continued to giggle helplessly at the sight, eventually taking Kima by the hands.

“Calm down, please, it’s alright. It’s alright. Just breathe.”

 “This is _really_ weeeird.”

“I know. It is. Do you want me to get rid of it?”

“Don’t you dare,” Grog muttered.

Kima considered it. She stroked the shaft gently with one hand through the shirt, taking in the full sensation of it.

“No,” she huffed. “You wanted to try this. I’ll manage. Just this once, anyway. You owe me, though.”

“You’re wonderful, you know that?” Allura kissed her. “Anything you want, just ask.”

“For now, let’s just get you out of that dress.”

Allura sprang back up eagerly before shedding her dress entirely, letting it fall to the floor and pool around her feet. Then, with a surprisingly athletic leap, she dived past Kima onto the bed and flopped over with a wonderfully silly grin on her face.

“Now you. Let me see it.”

With a single, swift motion, Kima pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it – right into Keyleth’s lap, or were it would be, if she were actually there.

They made quite the pair. Allura radiated a welcoming warmth and softness, the swelling curves of her hips and breasts, the pale blue of her eyes, the eager smile dancing across her face. Kima, dusky and firm, imposing despite her smaller stature, a powerhouse of thickly coiled muscle, beads of sweat standing out on her shoulders and running down her strong back. Standing up proudly was her new member, which would have looked impressive on any human. Her little hand ran gently up and down its length, preparing it. With a glance and a nod, Kima lowered herself and brought her length up to Allura’s entrance, rubbing the head around, pressing firmly up against her.

Kima began slowly at first, acclimating to the new sensations. Deep moans emanated from Allura, turning to gasps as the engorged, magical penis thrust deeper and the pace quickened. Pale arms reached out and clung tightly across Kima’s back, pulling her closer, her halfling body enveloped now as Allura’s legs folded tightly, locking her in place. With one hand, Allura pressed Kima’s face deep between her breasts once again, crying out in rapture. Kima’s tight little body almost shook as it pressed deeper into the welcoming flesh. She was voracious, hands fluttering over every inch of her partner’s skin, her whole body moving desperately against her partner, as if trying to feel every inch of her all at once. Keyleth, meanwhile, had abandoned all pretense and was leaning in as close as possible, flitting about, getting a view from every angle, amazed at the intense sexual fervor on display. Part of her wished she really was in that tent, and could leap up onto the bed to join in. But even she could tell this was a duet. Kima and Allura, giving themselves utterly to each other, crying out, calling each other’s names, together.

When it was over, and they lay slumped together on the bed, Keyleth suddenly became aware that Allura’s sleepy gaze was locked directly on to her, her lips curled up in a cat-like smile. She froze, waiting.

“So, I take it you enjoyed that?” Allura said quietly, her eyes drifting to Grog and then back to Keyleth.

“Hnnf,” Kima replied, panting. “It was alright, I guess. Let’s, ah… let’s not make a habit of it, though.”

“That seems best.” A twitch of an eyebrow let Keyleth know this was very much directed at her.

It did not take long for Keyleth and Grog to return to their true bodies. A few dazed moments passed, the two of them absorbing what they had witnessed.

“So…”

“…Yeah.”

“Secret?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

“I’m gonna… go take care of… some things,” Grog said, and promptly scuttled off, failing utterly to hide the massive tenting in his trousers. Keyleth sighed and flopped backwards onto the grass.


	3. Tinkering Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth helps Percy with something. Vax helps Gilmore with something. Everybody wins?

            Still reeling from her recent scrying attempt with Grog, Keyleth slowly made her way out of the library and meandered through the mansion, eventually finding herself near Percy’s workshop. She could hear him moving around inside, and slipped through the doorway, hoping to take her mind off what she had seen.

            “Percy, can I come in?”

            “Oh hello, Keyleth,” Percy was hunched over something on his worktable, a large box at his side. “Forgive the mess, it’s all a bit chaotic in here at the moment.”

            “That’s alright,” Keyleth said, trying to sound reassuring as she sidled along between the tools and bits of scrap scattered everywhere across the floor. She had to admit, even for Percy this was messier than usual .

            “Any news?” Percy asked, not turning from whatever he was working on.           

            “Uh, well, Kima and Allura are… fine,” She offered, not daring to share the details even with Percy. She began to idly poke through the jumble on top of a nearby table. Beneath a pile of sketches – big black marks of charcoal etched across them, their designs apparently abandoned – she noticed a few metallic fingers poking out. Pulling on them revealed Diplomacy, Percy’s old electric glove.

            “Aww,” Keyleth cooed over it. “I remember this.” She hadn’t seen it in months. Curious if it still worked, she flicked the little switch on the wrist, and the glove hummed into life, vibrating against her skin. The sensation surprised her, and she instinctively dropped it onto the table with a gasp. Still vibrating, the glove bounced and tilted over the edge, a couple fingers now poking at her. Keyleth had only just begun to come down from her heady voyeur’s arousal, and the gentle tremors from Diplomacy sent her spiraling right back into it, her legs closing around the electric fingers, pressing them firmly against her. She leaned her head back as a little smile crept its way across her face, waves of satisfaction finally coursing through her. Then, just as quickly as it began, the vibrations faded, a little sputtering emitting from the glove. She frowned down at it, outraged.

            “Hey, Percy, is something wrong with Diplomacy? It just turned off by itself.”

            “Oh, I had to use it to charge something else, I didn’t even realize there was any energy left in it,” He replied. “Do be careful, would you? Vex almost blew the place up this morning and that was more than enough accident for one day. I don’t want you electrocuting yourself or anything.”

            “Fine,” Keyleth sighed. Resigned, she circled around the central table to see what Percy was actually doing. As she drew closer, Keyleth saw that the box was filled with strange devices, and scrawled across the side in large letters was “Lilith.” Percy held a letter in his hand and was copying out a diagram from it onto some of his own parchment.

            “Oh, did you get another package from Lilith?” Keyleth said as she began to rummage through the box. “What’s all this for? Making more gatestones?”

            For the first time since she’d entered, Percy turned to look up at Keyleth. His eyes went up her long, willowy form, her slender beauty a welcome respite from the crude mess he’d been working on. A thin red dress draped down from her shoulders, and, not for the first time, Percy marveled at how graceful Keyleth always seemed when she didn’t think anyone was looking. He’d always thought of her as a dear friend, but many times he had resisted the temptation to simply reach out and tug her clothes away, running his hands up and down her entire body, to hold her by the long red hair that billowed over her shoulders. She turned to look down at him, and he suddenly realized that she had been speaking again.

           “Sorry, what?”

            “I asked what this is.” In each hand she held a long black strap, dangling down and meeting in the middle with a few more straps and one long, funny-shaped black rod that swung about.

            “That is… ah, well,” Percy stammered. The sudden memory of that night after the feast rose up. Not the fight with the Briarwoods, but later, in Greyskull Keep. Much of it he could only barely recall through a haze of wine, self-loathing and a special strain of oloore root that Lilith had kept locked in a small wooden box. _Lilith_. _One memory stood out, her impossibly white body kneeling above him, almost glowing in the moonlight, naked except for that… device that Keyleth was now holding. The black rod jutted out towards him from where it was strapped to her loins, and a devilish grin played across her face as she ran those small, delicate hands over her plump breasts. “Now it’s my turn,” she said, her heavy accent causing all hairs on the back of his neck to rise up._

            “I haven’t the slightest idea,” Percy huffed. “Some traditional tiefling toy, I would think. Lilith left a few of her things at the castle that night. I’ve been meaning to ship them off to her but I’ve had a devil of a time trying to get a proper address. She moves about more than we do.” He let out a slight sigh of relief as Keyleth put the strap-on back into the box. “She did send this letter, though. Wondered if I’d care to try my hand at crafting something she came up with,” he said, waving at the diagram in front of him. “So far a lot of trying and not much succeeding, I’m afraid.”

            “Something I can help with?” Keyleth offered. She enjoyed spending time with Percy on his projects, even if she did sometimes feel like she was getting in the way more than helping. He never seemed to mind, though, even when he was frustrated.

            Percy leaned back in his chair, appraising her. “Weelll,” he said after a moment, “It’s not so much a problem of putting it together as it is testing it out. It requires a lot of fine tuning, so really best way for you to help would be to try it out, which I’m not _entirely_ comfortable asking you to do…”

            “I don’t mind!” Keyleth chirped. “Unless… it’s not another weapon, is it? Because Grog might be better for that.”

            “No, quite,” Percy replied. “Nothing like that. This is just a bit more… personal.”

            “Well now you have to show me,” Keyleth said, her curiosity roused. She leaned over Percy to take a closer look at the diagram. Her dress brushed against his face, falling loosely away from her body. Glancing over, he could just make out the side of her breast through the gap underneath her arm. _It would be so easy_ , Percy thought. _I could just slip my hand in right now_.

            “Alright. If you’re sure, go sit on that table in the corner. There’s just one other thing.”

            “What’s that?”

            “I’ll need you to undress first.”

 

*****

 

MEANWHILE,

            Vax stood silently in the doorway to the library, watching Gilmore. He’d tagged along on their last outing, and was puzzling over some magical item he’d picked up along the way. A sort of jeweler’s kit was laid out on the table, and Gilmore was staring intently at something through some sort of glass eyepiece that glowed with purple, arcane energy. After a minute or two, he coughed to announce his presence.

            Gilmore glanced up sharply, the eyepiece dropping away. “Vax’ildan! There you are. Do, please come in. Join me, would you?”

            As casually as he could manage, Vax sauntered over to stand next to him. Gilmore’s thick, dark hair was pulled back in a sort of loose bun to keep the hair out of his face, his strong features breaking out into that classic, winning smile. Vax reclined onto the couch opposite him, draping his muscular arms over the back.

            “So good to see you,” Gilmore purred. “I was getting rather bored all alone in here. Where’ve your friends all gone off to?”

            “I’ve no idea,” Vax shrugged. He’d seen Pike earlier, but other than that everyone seemed to have mysteriously disappeared into to different corners of the mansion. “What’s that you’re working on?”

            Raising a manicured hand, Gilmore held aloft a gold locket with a single, large jewel set in the center. It was iridescent, and something in the way the light caught it told Vax that there was something magical about it.

            “This,” Gilmore proclaimed dramatically. “Is a puzzle room.”

            “A what?”

            “Oh, they’re all the rage these days. It’s a party trick. There’s actually a pocket dimension inside the crystal, and the idea is that you have to solve the puzzle inside before it will let you out. I’ve never seen one before, but I hear they’re great fun.”

            “Huh,” Vex leaned in for a closer look. “People do all kinds of weird things for fun. What happens if you can’t get out?”

            “I think whoever’s holding the locket can release anyone trapped inside, if they take too long,” Gilmore said. “I’m having a devil of a time figuring this one out, though. Can’t seem to get it to open at all.”

            “Well don’t try now!” Vax fretted. “If _you’re_ having trouble, there’s no guarantee any of us will be able to get you out if you’re stuck.”

            “Don’t you worry about me, friend,” Gilmore said calmly. “I can handle myself. Your concern is appreciated, though.”

            “Well, alright,” Vax did not seem entirely reassured by this.

            “You want to take a look?”

            “…I guess, sure…”

            Gilmore reached out to hand the locket to Vax. However, as soon as they both were touching it, a strange magic pulse shot up their arms. Before Vax even knew what was happening, his vision swirled and he felt like he was falling, falling falling…

            With a jolt, he woke up. His vision swam, and his head felt groggy.

            “Wh… what happened?”

            “Well,” He heard Gilmore say. Something was odd about his voice, but he couldn’t tell what it was. “It appears as though we figured out how to get into the locket.”

            “Aw, are you kidding me?” Vax winced in exasperation.

            “Also, we seem to be naked.”

            At this, Vax finally opened his eyes. Bright purple light shone from every direction. Directly in front of him, no more than a few inches from his face, was a rather large penis.

            Vax’s eyes bulged.

            “Vax? You alright down there?”

            He looked in the direction of Gilmore’s voice. At last, their predicament became gradually clear to him. They were both floating, suspended in a cramped, glowing purple room – he noted that it did match the shape of the crystal in the locket – with their heads at opposite ends. And they were, in fact, both utterly naked. Which meant that for Vax to look at Gilmore, his gaze had to travel up past his penis, along the naked length of his dark, muscular body. Down near Vax’s own nethers, Gilmore grinned at him sheepishly.

            “Hello, there.”

            “ _Gilmore_!”

            “Yes, Vax’ildan?”

            “Why are we _naked_?!”

            “Well,” Gilmore chuckled. “The runes on the locket said something about not allowing cheaters to bring help…”

            “So?”

            “Soo, I suppose the security design went a bit overboard in preventing anyone from taking along notes or aids or… what have you.”

            “That sounds like a load of shit, but alright,” Vax sighed. This was absurd. Looking at Gilmore meant looking at his own penis right next to the man’s face. In fact, looking anywhere was rather difficult, but the alternative was staring directly into Gilmore’s loins. But the room was barely big enough to hold the two of them, and no matter what he could do, he couldn’t seem to rotate around. Whatever magical force was holding them would only let him move from the waist up. The rest could jiggle a little, but that was it.

            “Ok, you said it’s a puzzle, right? So what’s the puzzle? How do we get out of here?”

            “I was just working on that,” Gilmore said. “There seems to be some kind of series of locks above me, embedded in the wall. You see anything?”

            Vax looked up. It was all blank, just misty purple walls of arcane energy. “I got nothing.”

            “I was afraid of that,” Gilmore sighed. “I think the reason it’s so cramped in here is that it was only meant for one. Not sure why we both came in, to be quite honest.”

            “Well, that’s just great, Gilmore,” Vax was growing increasingly exasperated by their situation. “Your expertise is greatly appreciated.”

            “I do apologize for the inconvenience,” Gilmore said ruefully. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think it should take me very long to figure this lock out.”

            Vax twisted as he felt a crick in his neck. Gilmore’s penis swung into view again, and he had a slightly harder time looking away. “A lock? What kind? Do you need me to talk you through it?”

            “If you like,” Gilmore said. He described the layout. It sounded complex at first, but eventually Vax got the basic idea. There seemed to be three interlocking mechanisms, the first two based on some sort of rune puzzle, with the last a rotating sphere whose parts needed to be lined up correctly.

            Gilmore described what he was doing as he did it. The sound of his deep voice comforted Vax, reassuring in its confidence. Eventually, however, he began to lose track. It wasn’t even deliberate, really. But not looking at Gilmore’s cock meant looking all over the rest of his body, which really was just as bad.

            Vax knew that Gilmore was a large man, but those shiny robes of his apparently obscured quite a bit. Gilmore was in fantastic shape, with a wide chest and muscular shoulders, his torso lean, with clearly defined abs. His dusky skin glowed with a healthy sheen, and it surprised Vax not even a little to see that he was completely smooth and hairless from his chest down to his legs. Without even realizing at first what he was doing, Vax took in every inch of his beautiful body, gazing up along his long form from below.

            However, looking anywhere for too long hurt his neck. It was an inescapable fact. The only position he could maintain without hurting himself was to look straight ahead. And as confident as Gilmore had tried to be, the puzzle was taking quite a while to work out.

            Eventually, he gave in. He couldn’t help it. Gilmore at least had the puzzle to occupy him, but he was stuck. It wasn’t his fault if he looked, after all, right?

            It was shaped quite nicely, he had to admit. An appealing heft to it. Close enough to touch, to taste…

            “Oh my,” Gilmore giggled.

            “Hmm? Vax snapped out of his reverie. “What?”

            “Your breath, ah, tickled my bits.”

            “Oh,” Vax was glad Gilmore couldn’t see his face burning red. “Sorry.”

            “Oh, no, it’s quite alright. Not like you can help it. Just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”

            “I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s right in front of my face. Just, right…” Vax stared at it again. “Right there.”

            “As is yours,” Gilmore replied. “You’re quite well endowed, my boy. Although I admit I wasn’t expecting to see it under such… unusual circumstances.”

            “Th… thanks.”

            “Haha, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed,” he teased. “I can’t be the first man you’ve seen naked, after all?”

            “No,” Vex said. “Elves don’t have quite the same stigmas with nudity, so.”

            “Ah, yes, the bathhouses of Syngorn. I hear they’re quite wonderful.”

            Vax grunted. “Are you sure this is just a ‘no cheating’ thing, though? Not whoever made this pulling some stupid prank?”

            “Well,” Gilmore mused. “Like I said, these things are all the rage at parties. And nobles do love their parties…”

            “Meaning?”

            “Meaning that if there’s one thing nobles are good at, it’s coming up with new and interesting ways of having sex. Sitting around in those castles and mansions all day, you see. You wouldn’t believe what they get up to.”

            “Oh. Right.” 

 

 *****

 

           “You want me to _what_?”

            “You don’t need to be completely naked, I have a sheet you can cover yourself with. It’s just, to attach the device…” Percy waved awkwardly at her.

            “…Oh.”

            “Is that alright?”

            To Keyleth’s surprise, once the initial shock of the request had passed, she didn’t actually mind the idea. “Yeah,” She said, then again, more confidently, “Yeah, that’s alright.”

            “Splendid. You can hang your dress over there, if you want.” Percy offered sheepishly, clearly a little surprised that she was willing to go along with it.

            Feeling intensely self-conscious, Keyleth carefully paced across the room to the large table in the corner. A coat-rack stood next to it, holding his long blue coat. Reaching up with one slender hand, Keyleth slipped the red dress down over one shoulder, then the other. Then, taking a deep breath, she slipped her arms up and out of it, letting the material hang down from her waist.

            Percy didn’t notice that he’d stopped breathing. He held perfectly still as he watched, seeing her smooth, elegant back revealed in its bare beauty. She glanced at him shyly over one shoulder, then unbuckled the girdle around her waist. With that gone, the dress fell the rest of the way down, laying in a bundle at her feet. She bent over to pick it up, and Percy let his gaze glide up her long legs until he was staring at her bare, perky butt, held daintily aloft as she reached down. Keyleth did not have the same curves that Vex did, but rather she reminded him of the tightly coiled muscles of a dancer, lean and flexible.

            She knew he was looking at her, but once again, she was a little surprised to realize she didn’t mind at all. It wasn’t even that she was still horny. There was just a freedom in being this open, especially with as close a friend as Percy. She found it exhilarating, but also calming in a strange way, as if some formality had finally been shed and she could fully relax. After hanging the dress on the rack, she turned to face him, her cheeks blushing slightly. He immediately set about trying to look busy with the things on his desk. She waited patiently at the table, until finally he walked over with a very odd looking contraption in his hands. As he drew closer, the exhilaration kicked in again. He was still fully clothed, and now that they were next to each other, something in that made her feel even more exposed, more aware of her own nakedness in a way that she did not dislike.

            With as professional a demeanor as he could muster, Percy set about putting the device on her. It resembled a sort of octopus, with lots of differently sized tentacles sprouting out. Each tentacle was attached to a different part of her – some were just strapped onto her thighs or wrists, but two of them suctioned onto her nipples, while another tentacle with a U-shaped end cupped her nethers, front and back. Percy was silent as he worked, with only the sound of their breathing to fill the air. Keyleth raised her hips up as he attached the U-shaped one, giving Percy a full view of her loins in the process, biting her lip as it suctioned on.

            “Right,” he nodded. “All set. Did you want me to get that sheet?”

            “Sheet?”

            “To cover up.”

            “Oh,” she shrugged. “That’s ok. I don’t mind.”

 

*****

 

            “Haha! Got you, you bastard!”

            With a cathartic _clunk_ , the first section of the puzzle-lock slid open. Vax cheered, slapping Gilmore on the thigh. He moved on to the second slot, describing its layout. Vax offered a few ideas, but without seeing it he was still mostly useless.

            The air grew warmer as time passed. Vax felt an itch on his nose. Without thinking, he scratched at it, but in the process his hand bumped against Gilmore’s cock.

            “Getting frisky down there, are we?” He said in that deep purr of his.

            “Sorry, sorry.”

            “It’s alright, Vax. Don’t need to ask permission with me.”

            The words didn’t quite sink in at first. When they did, butterflies exploded in Vax’s stomach. Had he heard him correctly? Was he joking? Surely, he couldn’t mean… but…

            Vax reached up again. His whole arm shook, but slowly, gently, he extended his hand out, hovering in the space between them. With just the slightest touch, he brushed his fingertips along Gilmore’s semi-flaccid length. He shivered in response, quivering ever so slightly, but said nothing.

            Vax pulled his hand back. “You know, Gilly, I… I’ve never been with… y’know…”

            Gilmore stopped pretending to work on the puzzle and looked down – or was it up? – at him. “Really? Never? I thought you and that white haired boy, at least.”

            “Who, Percival? Not even a little. Why?”

            “Like I said, nobles. They’re up for just about anything. Believe me. And the quiet ones are always the freakiest.”

            This did nothing to calm Vax’s feelings about his sister’s obvious interest in the little weirdo, but that was a concern for another time. Instead, he reached out again, silently wrapping his fingers loosely around Gilmore’s shaft.

            “Oh, my.”

            He toyed with it, flexing it about, stroking with gentle movements. It did not take long to stiffen, going from a playful, expectant state to one of smooth, solid readiness. Vax’s strokes turned deliberate, and he lay his other hand flat against Gilmore’s hip, rubbing it over and around his body, feeling the tense muscles of his abs.

            Vax knew he was hard too. Still, he was so absorbed in exploring Gilmore that he twitched in surprise when he felt a hand take hold of his own cock, offering similar ministrations. Gilmore’s other hand, however, circled underneath, behind Vax, until his fingers were sliding up and down between his buttocks. Not one to be outdone, Vax mimicked his movements, daring him to go farther. Gilmore did not back down, but slipped one finger, slick with saliva, into Vax’s ass, carefully penetrating him with all the delicacy of a professional.

            “If you’d like me to stop…”

            Vax had to fight to get his breath back, only able to gasp out a short, “No.”

            It was certainly not what he had expected, but as unusual as it was Vax could not deny how much it turned him on. Between that and Gilmore’s large hand firmly massaging his cock, however, he had difficulty focusing. His head went swimmy, thoughts blurring in a haze of deep, sensual pleasure. Gilmore’s dick was still in his grasp, and unable to contain himself anymore, he pulled it close to his mouth, swallowing the head with a moan. His tongue writhed over the engorged, bulbous tip, learning his taste, acclimating to this new feeling.

            “Here, like this,” he heard Gilmore say, before feeling his own cock get swallowed up, the wet, lovely warmth of Gilmore’s mouth taking him in. So much pleasure all at once, coming so unexpectedly, proved too much for Vax, and only a few short moments passed before he clenched up in the sudden rush of orgasm.

            “Oh god, Gilmore,” he moaned. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… this is awful, I can’t believe...”

            Gilmore, for his part, just laughed. Not a mocking, mean-spirited laugh, but a deep, happy laugh, coughing a little on the cum dripping from his mouth. “Vax’ildan, my boy, you have nothing to apologize for. Knowing I can turn you on _that_ much is all I could have asked for.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “I’m positive,” He said, wiping a little white trail of semen off the tip of Vax’s cock. “If you’re intending to leave me blue-balled, though, well, that’s another story.”

            Vax turned back to the rigid penis floating in front of him. He began to stroke it once more, this time licking up and down the shaft before taking it back into his mouth. He tried to remember what Gilmore had done, how he’d swirled it about with his tongue, how he’d massaged it with his cheeks, his lips. He took his time with it, determined to make up for his earlier embarrassment.

            “Sweet Bahamut, Vax,” Gilmore moaned. “At this rate we’ll never get out of here.”

            “Is that a complaint I hear?”

            “Not in the slightest.”

            He continued, taking hold of the balls, bobbing his head as he picked up the pace. It didn’t take long before he managed to make himself hard again, and this time Gilmore eased into it, building him up right to the edge before backing off. Vax couldn’t help but begin to buck his hips a little, and Gilmore eventually took the hint, and then they were both driving forward together, pleasuring and being pleasured in equal measure.

 

*****

 

           It had taken everything he had to keep his hands from shaking as he tied the straps of the device. He hadn’t expected her to agree in the first place, but to find her so compliant, so wholly within his control, awoke a strange feeling deep within Percival. Her naked, lithe body was laid out before him, given over freely for him to work upon. She smiled sweetly up at him, one hand lazily drawing circles around her bellybutton. She was stunningly beautiful, there was no question. Her little breasts pushed outwards, now pointed towards the ceiling. Freckles coated her face and shoulders, while her long torso was quite pale, a field of soft, peach-like skin that ran all the way down to the red thicket between her legs.

            Percy gulped, and, holding the device’s control mechanism firmly in both hands, turned it on.

            Keyleth didn’t notice anything at first. Then, faintly, a slight tingling sensation spread over her skin. “What is that?” she asked.

            “The device emits a magical field around the wearer,” Percy replied. “It’s not even doing anything yet, I just turned it on. So, at least we know that works.”

            “Yeah,” Keyleth murmured. Already she was enjoying it. The hairs on her neck stood up, a sort of hushed, delicate feeling that made her want to rub against the table like a cat.

            Then it began.

            That it was magic, she had no doubt. Nothing natural could do this. A sweet rush of heat, electricity, fire shot into her through the tentacles. Some kind of arcane force pulsed through the attached tentacles, and if she hadn’t been turned on before, she definitely was now. There was no way around it. Sheer sexual energy penetrated deep under her skin, vibrating every cell in her body. She cried out uncontrollably, writhing on the table as the tingling rush made her fully aware of everything she could feel, the slightest contact now exciting her beyond belief. Just as suddenly as it started, though, it fell away.

            “What’s wrong?” She sat up with a bolt, giving Percy a panicked look.

            “Nothing? I just wanted to make sure you were alright. If it’s too much I think I can dial it back, I don’t want to—“

            “Turn it back on,” she pleaded. “Please, Percy. And don’t you dare stop this time.”

            It was exactly what he wanted to hear. He flipped the switch again, and almost immediately she began to buck and twist on the table, churning in sweet sexual excitement. He turned the knob, increasing the intensity, pushing her farther and farther. She was openly screaming, gasping in disbelief. A beautiful, naked woman, wholly at his mercy. A curious grin spread across his face, giving him a predatory demeanor. Without warning, she grabbed his hands, bringing them down to her naked body. Holding him by the wrists, she rubbed his hands over her bare skin, reveling in the further stimulus. She pushed him everywhere, caressing his palms over her breasts, along her hips, down her thighs. He put one hand to her mouth and she desperately, hungrily sucked on his fingers, never once holding still as the device continued to send streams of pure ecstasy through its tentacles and into her body. Still sucking on one hand, she pushed the other towards her loins, trying to force his fingers under the U-shaped thing covering currently clamped down on her privates. Percy hesitated at first, unsure if that would break the connection, but she was too persistent, and he slipped one, then two fingers underneath.

            Keyleth’s eyes went wide. She cried out his name as his long, tense fingers penetrated her, curling down and in, his hand pressing firmly down as he pushed further. In the midst of all this, she noticed the light must have shifted, because Percy’s face was now obscured by shadow, only the gleaming reflection of his glasses staring back at her.

            “Yes,” He said. “ _Good_.”

            She was too far gone to care, though, or even respond, for still the device worked its magic, and she raised her hips once more, bucking as Percy held her, clinging to his shirt as her whole body shook wildly.

            She took in wild, ragged gasps, mustering just enough energy to wave at the control mechanism helplessly. Percy realized what she meant and flicked the switch, turning the thing off completely. With a sigh, she collapsed in his arms. A minute or two passed as she recovered. Eventually she looked back up into Percy’s face. The shadow had gone, and he smiled nervously down at her.

            “Tell Lilith,” she said softly, “Tell Lilith I think it works just fine.”

 

***** 

 

            One hour and a great deal more sixty-nining later, Gilmore finally managed to get the last bit of the puzzle complete. Vax felt that same disorienting falling sensation, spinning about until he landed with a thud on the stone floor of the library, safe and sound. However, he and Gilmore were both still naked, their clothes piled loosely where they had been sitting originally, and at this point there was quite a deal of cum on each of them.

            Gilmore stood up with a happy sigh, stretching out his stiff muscles. “Well then. All’s well that ends well, eh?”

            Vax groaned, unable to move. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stay away from magic toys from now on.”

            “Suit yourself,” Gilmore said, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “I think we can get up to more mischief without one, anyway.” He picked up his robes and sauntered out of the library, leaving a rather stunned Vax on the floor.


	4. Vestiges of De-Virgining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Vestige helps dreams come true. Special appearance by Scanlan's Magical Penis!

           “G- _rog_!”

           “Shit.”

            Standing in the doorway to his room, glaring up at him, was Pike. Normally there would be nothing wrong with this, but at the moment Grog was flat on his bed, mid-thrust with one of the mansions’ semi-corporeal servants, a buxom looking wench with a semi-translucent skirt hiked up over her waist.

            “What do you think you’re doing?!”

            “I… I was just… with the servants…”

            “No, Grog!” Pike rushed over to the bed and patted at the apparition, trying to get it off of him. “You don’t do that, not when they can’t say no.”

            “But Pikey, c’mon,” Grog moaned. “I’ve been going crazy all day. Keyleth showed me this thing before and I just need to get it out of my system, that’s all it is, honest. I don’t think this is even working, I can’t feel nuthin’ on her.”

            “What?” Pike stopped pushing at the servant briefly to give him a quizzical look. She was out of her armor, dressed in plain off-white cotton shirt and pants that hung loosely over her stout frame. Her platinum hair was braided back as always, a few strands spilling loose and framing her small face. “What did Keyleth show you?”

            “It was, uhh,” Grog stammered, realizing Pike might not approve of his scrying adventure, either. “We… found… a naughty picture book in the library. Yeah.”

            “Figures,” Pike rolled her eyes. Of course Scanlan would have those in here. “Well, still, it’s not right for you to be doing this with the servants. Now tell her to leave.”

            “Please, wouldst thou leave us,” Grog said to the apparition straddling him. “Thank you for your, uh, services.” The buxom figure nodded and floated down to the floor and then out the door, followed by two others who had been waiting at the side of the bed, Pike apparently having intervened before they’d had a chance to join in. She watched them disappear down the hall before turning back to face Grog.

            _Ohmygoditshumongous._

Grog’s penis was directly in front of her, fully erect. Pike found herself unable to look away, mesmerized by the sudden, brazen appearance of his manhood. He was still prostrate on the bed, too afraid to do anything in case it upset Pike further. After a moment or two of her silently gawping at his massive girth, he cleared his throat.

            “Hey, uhh, Pike?”

            “Hmm?” She finally looked away. “What, Grog?”

            “So… should I put my pants back on now?”

            “No. I mean, yes. You should. If you want to. You don’t have to. This is your room. You can do what you like.”

            “Right...”

            “When did _that_ happen, though. I mean.”

            “When did what happen?”

            “Were you always this big?” Pike scrambled up the side of the bed, plopping herself down next to her Goliath pal. “I remember you being a big guy, I guess it’s just been so long…”

            There was a gleam in her eye that made Grog suddenly quite nervous. “Well… Your uncle said we shouldn’t take baths together anymore, and I wasn’t done growing then, I think.”

            “Yeah, but still!” She kneeled between his legs, mesmerized. It was just about a third of her full height, and almost as thick as her forearm – and she prided herself on her forearms, coiled with muscle after those years at sea. Before she could even realize what she was doing, Pike reached out and poked at it, causing it to sway slightly in its erect state.

            “Hey, c’mon! Quit teasing!”

            “I’m not the tease, you’re the tease,” She said mockingly. “Walking around shirtless all the time like it ain’t no thang.” Although she would never admit it, she had always liked that about Grog. She had just begun puberty when this half-naked, muscular boy showed up to save her uncle and became her best friend, and suddenly all the other boys, even that halfing baker’s son, just didn’t quite stack up. They grew older, and Grog grew handsomer as he got even larger and stronger. Wilhand, seeing that particular desire glimmering in her eyes on day, took her aside and explained the unfortunate impossibility of such a union. Not even Sarenrae could help her. Pike had been content with their friendship, for a time, but her… _unique_ experiences at sea, on _The Broken Howl_ – a tight-knit crew, isolated and in close proximity for months on end, with a particular creativity with ropes – had awoken a need in her that had been difficult to satisfy ever since. Her feelings for a certain other had yet to be fulfilled, and even Scanlan had begun to seem like a viable candidate, but now, once again, Pike was faced with intense masculine beauty of Grog Strongjaw, utterly naked.

            “Pike, what are you doing?”

            Pike said nothing as she raised her trembling little gnome hands and took hold of Grog’s penis. “Well if Keyleth got you all twisted up and the servants can’t help, I suppose I should take care of you, right?”

            The shock of her warm touch made Grog gasp involuntarily. Her hands, despite years of rough use, were still soft, and they began to run up and down his shaft in gentle strokes.

            “Now, hold on, Pike, as much…. _Unff_ … As much as I appreciate this, and I do, it’s not exactly going to be enough to, y’know, do the job.”

            “Isn’t it?” Pike grinned mischievously. “Would you like me to do something else for you?”

            “I’m just, _ohh_ , I’m just saying…”

            “Well, if you insist,” Pike whispered. A little pink tongue darted out from her gnomish face, licking over the head once, twice, three times. She moved down, then up again, putting as much of the upper portion into her mouth as would fit, rubbing her lips and tongue over Grog’s smooth, hot cock. As bizarre as the situation was, Grog relented, accepting her loving ministrations, until…

            “ _Grog_!”

            “ _Hnnf_? What?”

            “ _What the shit_?!”

            Standing in his doorway, glaring up at the two of them, was Scanlan. The handsome little brown-haired gnome, purple vest open to reveal a thick mat of chest hair, was brandishing a half-eaten leg of chicken at the two of them. “Pike, what the _hell_ are you doing?!”

            “I’m, uhh,” Pike was at a complete loss. “I was just… helping…”

            “Yeah, I can see that!” Scanlan was visibly upset in a way she had never seen before. “Look, I know we said we’d call off the engagement, but this is _not_ what I expected!”

            “Oh no, Scanlan, it’s not like that, honest,” She said.

            “Really? Then what is it like?”

            Pike turned to look at Grog, who looked more terrified and confused now than he did in most battles. She turned back to Scanlan. Then back to Grog. Quite suddenly, a rather curious idea popped into her head. Pike closed her eyes.

            _Oh Sarenrae, please,_ she prayed. _I need your guidance. I think I can see a way to fix this, but I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do. I want to remain true to your teachings, but I also want… other things, and I’m not sure which is which anymore. Please, help me.”_

When she finished and opened her eyes, she saw that the room had gone dark, as though all the lights had been snuffed. Time itself had come to a halt. Then, a single beam of pure, white radiance shown down from the ceiling towards Pike. Within that light she saw the outline of a beautiful face, a face she had seen only a handful of times before, in moments of great need. It was Sarenrae.

            With a smile, the Goddess spoke to Pike in a clear, musical voice that seemed to come from all around her, a voice that had never failed to comfort her and fill her with hope, clarity, and renewed purpose.

            “ _Get it, giiirrl.”_

Pike beamed back in a beautiful smile of her own as she felt a heavenly hand give her a low five, on the sly. With that, the light vanished, and the room returned to its normal state. Both Grog and Scanlan were still staring at her expectantly.

            “Grog, give me the Titanstone Knuckles.”

            “ _What_?” Scanlan cried.

            “Scanlan, take off your clothes and get your ass up here.”

            “I don’t know what’s happening right now,” Grog said.

            “We’re banging this out is what’s happening,” Pike said as she crawled up the bed. She grabbed at Grog’s hands and began to untie the Knuckles, which he had refused to take off ever since he’d first put them on. Now, he was too stunned to protest, and they slid off quickly.

            “Wait, Pike,” Scanlan protested. “You can’t take us both, Grog alone would kill you, and my dick’s almost as big as his!”

            “Only when I’m Pike-sized,” She countered. With a few quick knots, she had the Knuckles fitted over her own hands – or at least, as fitted as they could be. A few moments of tense waiting passed, and then…

            First, the Knuckles shrunk down to match her significantly smaller hands. Pike readjusted the straps, and then knocked her fists together. With a _crack_! of old magic, a peculiar sensation began to course through her body. Then, the bed began to swiftly fall away as Pike felt her vision move closer and closer to the ceiling. Her arms and shoulders swelled, her spine extended, chest pushed outwards. Her legs popped and grew, suddenly several times longer than they had been just a moment ago. It did not hurt – actually, it was a similar feeling to stretching when getting out of bed in the morning, but magnified.

            Gradually, the sensation subsided. Pike marveled at her new form. Her dimensions were exactly the same in every respect, just… _bigger_. Much, much bigger. Of course, her clothes had not matched that growth, and they lay in a shredded pile below. She glanced down to see Grog and Scanlan staring at her still, but their expressions were now ones of absolute wonder and amazement.

            “Yeah _Pike_! Monstaah!” Grog cheered.

            “ _Monstaaah_!”

            Scanlan in particular seemed thunderstruck. “P…Pike… giant…naked… Pike…”

            “Giant, naked, _horny_ Pike,” She corrected. “Who wants you to do something about it.”

            It was a miracle. That was the only word for it, Scanlan decided. A bloody miracle. Pike’s stout, perfect form – her muscular arms and thighs, her proud, defiant chest with large, puffy nipples, her deliciously curved rear – was now blown up to massive size and asking, no, _telling_ him to fuck her.

            That Scanlan paused before tearing his clothes off, it should be noted, was only to offer praise to Sarenrae, whose influence he could only guess at but seemed worth acknowledging nonetheless.

            While he struggled with his various accoutrements, Pike returned her attention to Grog once again. Her lips, now closer in size to those of a human, enveloped his cock once again. She reveled in the sensation, joyously slurping as she churned the head within her mouth, her tongue wrapping and slithering over his knob. Gone was the frustration, the cruelly impossible size difference that had kept them apart for so long. It was still enormous, stretching her cheeks with it’s girth, but there was enough room to play, and play she would. It should be noted that while the Titanstone Knuckles’ hard surface covered her hands, the underside was bare except for a few key straps over the wrist, leaving her soft palms and fingers free to handle whatever she wished.

            She plopped her enlarged form down on Grog’s stomach, her back to Grog’s face as she straddled him. Taking hold of his shaft again, she scooted down, rubbing herself across his body, until his cock, smooth and warm, was pressed firmly up against her own stomach. She rubbed it back and forth, leaving a little gleaming trail of pre-cum along her skin, while she ground herself against the base of the shaft, delighting in the peculiar prickling of pubic hair, the sensation of her own slick wetness, smushing herself against his hardness.

           Pike leaned down to take him in her mouth once more when she felt the bed shift with a new weight. Turning, she saw Scanlan, proudly naked, standing atop the edge of the bed. He was surprisingly fit for someone who did little fighting himself, barrel-chested from powerful lungs, his arms and shoulders small but compact with muscle. His chest was thick with hair, a dark line of it running down past his stomach and straight into a thicket of sleek, well-groomed pubic hair below.

            It was strange to see him be so much smaller than her. She was used to having him as a sort of baseline, a way of not feeling quite so buried beneath the humans and elves that surrounded them. In a swift, single motion, she reached out and picked him up, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. He wrapped his arms around her head, pressing his groin deeply into her firm, welcoming bosom.

            It was then that Pike discovered what made Scanlan such an effective lover. To be sure, his cock was nowhere near as large as Grog’s, although she hadn’t expected it to be. “The Cube”, as it was known, put its full inch to good use in a rather unexpected fashion: Scanlan’s penis, you see, could vibrate.

            Pike broke off the kiss in shock, staring down to see what was causing such a strange buzzing between her breasts. Scanlan, still held aloft, his eyes closed, squeezed her breasts together, grinding himself back and forth along the soft, supple flesh. It was like feeling a cat’s purr, almost, a happy little vibrato that sent strange pulses of desire shooting through her body. He leaned in for a kiss again, and she complied, sticking her warm, thick tongue deep into his mouth. His own tongue, smaller but wilder, wrapped around, teasing her. Unconsciously, Pike had continued to grind against Grog, her hips swaying in tight circles above his solid abs. Grog took hold of her, kneading her firm, enlarged buttocks with his powerful hands.

            Pike gently broke the kiss after a while, but did not release her new toy just yet. Instead, she lifted him farther up, biting and kissing her way down his muscular chest. When she reached his loins, she closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against his tip, giggling.

            “It’s so _cute_!” She exclaimed.

            “Well don’t say it like _that_! I prefer to think of it as having ‘character’,” Scanlan sniffed.

            “I’m not even gonna ask how you got it like that. C’mere, you,” Pike whispered, before taking the whole thing in her mouth, closing her soft wet lips around the base.

             “ _Unnff_ …”

             It was a wholly different experience than Grog’s massive cock. She could truly play with it in her mouth, sliding the hot little shaft back and forth, circling it with her tongue, feeling the vibration massage her cheeks. It was like having a very unusual piece of candy that wanted to be sucked on. At one point she even opened up a bit further and took his balls in as well, which he’d had completely shorn of any hair whatsoever. The whole package fit easily within her magically grown mouth, jumbling together in a hot, wonderful, sloppy mess of a blowjob. Scanlan was humming a tune to himself while biting hard down on his lower lip. Pike rather enjoyed having him under her control to such an extent.

            Grog, meanwhile, had grown rather impatient with simply being her scratching post. He lifted her up a bit off of him and slipped a meaty finger down between her ass cheeks. She adjusted to the new position, giving him room to slide his finger down, then up, circling underneath her until it began to rub at her swollen pussy. He toyed with her for a few moments before plunging deep inside, wriggling his long finger against the slick, hot flesh within her. She ground down on his hand, forcing him to head deeper, the entire length swallowed up by her, enlarged enough to accept him but incredibly tight nonetheless. Grog flicked another finger up to join it and began to work away steadily, flexing and bending, now curling upwards inside, now pulling apart her lips, now massaging her clit, his strong grip unrelenting as it toyed with her in every way he could think of.

            “So are we gonna do this or what?” Pike could feel Grog’s deep voice rumble through his chest and into her legs.

            Scanlan wrapped his arms around her head again, resting his chin on top of her so he could look down at his friend. “Now hold – _ooohmigod_ , Pike – hold on a minute. We’re sticking to the old double-teaming rules, right?”

            Grog nodded as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. He and Scanlan had patronized enough ladies together that they knew how to best accommodate each other in such situations.

           “Well, clearly I should be the first to go with Pike,” Scanlan continued. With a rather regretful look on his face, he pulled himself out of Pike’s eager mouth, motioning for her to put him back down on the bed.

           “Oh, alright,” she sighed, a little sad herself at having to break off the fellatio.

           His feet on relatively solid ground once again, Scanlan strutted across the sheets in a rather authoritative manner. “Now, Pike, you lay on your back, feet towards the headrest. Grog, you get up and stand at the end of the bed, ok?”

           “Got it,” Grog said as he bounded up, the whole bed creaking under the sudden lifting of his weight.

           Pike flipped over, shaking her hair from its braid so that it tumbled loosely down her back, spilling out across the bed. She bit a finger in eager anticipation while she watched Scanlan prepare himself, looking at him from behind long white bangs that now obscured half her face.

           Scanlan was now crouched between her massive thighs, hands resting on her knees. “Are you sure about this, Pikey-babe?”

           “Y’know,” She pretended to consider the question. “Y’know, I think I am.”

           “Yeah, Pike!” Grog said as he pounded eagerly, but gently, on her shoulders.

           “ _Yeh_!”

           Scanlan, needing no further encouragement, grabbed hold of himself and brought his buzzing cock right up to her entrance. He watched her gasp and twitch in shock as he brushed ever-so-lightly over her, her legs kicking out in instinctual spasms. He knew what he was doing. He built up to it, maintaining pressure, teasing, sending heady waves of arcane, magical vibrato up into her body. She yelped as he pushed against her clit, rubbing the pulsating, resonating head of his cock against the trembling flesh.

           It was unbelievable. Such a little thing, and it was driving her mad. She squirmed, thrashing about on the bed, clinging to Grog’s naked form behind her, at one point crawling up him in an attempt to escape, her hands clutching at his solid thighs, nails scraping over his hips. Her body was quickly drenched with sweat, her hair clinging to her face and neck in wet strands. The bard seemed to know exactly where she was most sensitive, his hips bucking and swaying rhythmically as he danced his oscillating member over her secret place, teasing out reactions from her, just as masterful and skilled as he was with the flute.

           After a while, Scanlan relented, but only slightly, keeping a light touch but backing her away from the edge. Pike nudged at his butt with the soles of her feet. “No, please,” she pleaded. “Please, Scanlan…”

           He just nodded at Grog behind her. She turned, glancing up at her old friend looming over her. Desperation was in his eyes as he looked over her naked body, stroking his fully erect cock with one hand. She grabbed the other and brought it down to her perky breasts, rubbing his callused palm over her. He latched on hungrily, squeezing and pulling at her swollen nipples, kneading the smooth, unblemished pale skin. For her part, Pike took hold of him once again, licking along his shaft in long, langorous strokes before pulling him into her hot, pink mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, reveling in the smooth girth that throbbed with its own heat.

           Scanlan resumed his teasing, but only briefly this time before entering Pike himself. He arced his back and flexed his hips, pushing the vibrating tip between her folds. Pike yelped at the feeling, but did not break her attention to Grog’s needs, casting a heavy-lidded glance at the gnome clinging to her waist. His hips bucked rapidly, as if the vibration was spreading out and taking over his whole body, the tail wagging the dog. She could not help but follow suit, her whole body churning in ecstasy. He kissed her stomach, wrapping a hand underneath so that they could move together in harmony.

          Grog took hold of her head, placing a hand on either side so that her hair was pressed close over her ears. He began to fuck her mouth, pushing his turgid cock in and out. She relaxed, letting the two of them take complete control, her magically-amplified body gone limp, every muscle so filled with pleasure that she could barely move even if she wanted to. Her eyes went wide as Grog pushed deeper than she thought possible, tickling her throat, but she didn’t care, her whole body was so sensitive that everything felt good now, it was all swirling together in a massive sensory overload. Scanlan’s relatively miniature form pulsing against her, Grog’s exaggerated heft, it was more than she thought possible, nothing had ever prepared her for this level of sheer sexual exhilaration. A light not unlike that of Sarenrae herself filling her up from inside, shooting invisibly from every pore. It went on for minutes, and Pike just rode it, giving herself over completely to the impossible perfection of sharing this moment with her closest friends. The feeling spread to each of them in their own time, overwhelming them until they released into her.

           It did not end there. It appeared that Sarenrae’s blessing had not simply been words of encouragement, but actually extended the effects of the Knuckles, so that Pike could maintain her enlarged form as long as she wished. Giving them only a few moments rest, Pike grabbed Grog and threw him down on the bed. She straddled him again, this time pushing his thick penis, now red and shining, straight inside of her, her pussy swallowing the entire thing in one long, careful go. She hugged him, pressing her bosom tight against his muscled chest, luxuriating in the feeling of their sweaty skin pushing close, his breathing as she rose and fell with it, the tight trembling of their stomachs as they pressed together. Glancing back towards Scanlan, she motioned for him to mount her. With all the athletic alacrity he could muster, he scrambled up her heightened frame, positioning himself carefully over her buttocks. His dick vibrating once more, he pressed it firmly against between her butt cheeks, spreading them with his hands.

           Pike gasped as his little shaft pushed its way inside her rear, laughing at the unusual feeling. Once he was firmly placed within her, she began to slide up and down on Grog, gradually adjusting to the enormous girth. Her breasts rubbed up and down his body as she moved. She smiled up at him and scratched at the big beard, then leaned up and kissed him. The thick, coarse dwarf-like hair tickled at her face. Grog grabbed at her tits again, holding them as he traced little patterns with her stiffened nipples over his chest. Meanwhile, Scanlan was going to town on her ass, humping away with total abandon. The pulsing of his magical penis sent shockwaves through Pike’s body. He could feel Grog’s swollen member within her, gliding back and forth, pressing against him from the other side. He clung desperately to her, in absolute awe and adoration at her perfect beauty.

           This time, they lasted much longer, wallowing in their bliss, indulging in the wanton exploitation of each other’s bodies. Pike thrilled at the ceaseless, intense passion that gripped her, determined to enjoy every second of her newfound sexual capacity. This was beyond anything she had experienced before, not even the most intense sessions on board the _Howl_ had even come close to this.

           “Pike,” Grog muttered into her ear.

           “What?”

           “I’m gonna…”

           “Aw, no you don’t!” She said firmly. “Not that easy!”

           “But… I can’t…”

           Pike stopped riding him briefly and looked sternly into his face, her hair falling down over him in silvery waves. With one hand, she backslapped him, giving the full weight of the Titanstone Knuckles to the blow. Grog winced as the hard stone cracked against his skull.

           A moment passed.

           Another.

           Then, suddenly, he snapped his head back and glared at Pike with an intensity she recognized all too well. She could almost see the blood boiling under his skin.

           She smiled.

           Grog lifted her straight up into the air, her enhanced size almost irrelevant to his raging strength. With a _slam_! He pinned her down onto the bed beneath him. In a single, rapid push, he entered her once again, his huge dick slipping snugly inside.

           From then on, he was relentless, pounding deep into her pussy, his hips turning into a furious blur. His sinewy arms held her tight, gripping her torso with his powerful, callused hands. She melted in his grasp, allowing herself to be dominated by his intensity.

           Trapped beneath her, Scanlan had at first found the position somewhat objectionable, but he decided to make the best of it and continued to buzz away, until eventually rapture overtook his body and he stiffened from head to foot, hot white semen shooting out in thick ropes that dripped out of Pike as he pulled away. Grog was still going strong and Pike was too heavy for him to crawl out from under her, but if Scanlan Shorthalt was going to die, being buried beneath a giant, naked Pike, covered in his own cum, was probably the single best way to go that he could think of. Fortunately, it did not come to that, for not even Grog could keep up with Pike forever.

           They went on like this for hours, shifting through any number of positions, Pike always demanding more, more, until Grog and Scanlan were pushed to the brink of exhaustion, eventually resorting to tag-teaming to allow one of them to rest. Scanlan would collapse on the bed, only to be swept up again in her strong arms for a deep, passionate kiss, then pressed down tight between her legs to kiss her elsewhere. Grog, unwilling to be defeated, had her smack him again, and again, triggering a raging erection that turned into yet more rough, furious sex, until eventually he too fell away into deep exhaustion.

            Finally, drenched in sweat, the whole room reeking of sex and ale, Pike knelt on the bed, looking down at the unconscious, naked bodies of a gnome and a goliath splayed out before her. Her body ached, her lust just barely slated from their exertions. With slow, steady hands, she unwound the straps of the Titanstone Knuckles and tossed them to the floor. She felt something go slack deep inside, and she watched as her body gradually lessened in size, like a balloon letting out air. Once more, she was Pike Trickfoot, the little gnome. With as great a roar as she could muster, she beat her hands against her bare chest and shouted towards the ceiling.

           “ _Monstaaah_!”


	5. Assist for Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Oreo.

            It was the end of the day, and Vax and Vex were both down in the bathhouse of Scanlan’s mansion, cleaning up before dinner. Things had been rather chaotic lately, and they both appreciated the chance to relax in each other’s company the way they used to. They were in the sauna, a smaller room set apart from the main bath. Vex was curled up at her brother’s feet while he undid the braids in her hair, letting the thick dark locks tumble free. He took a brush and ran it through her hair in gentle motions, easing out the knots.

            Vex picked absentmindedly at the towel wrapped around her body, the braid unavailable for her usual tugging. A few minutes went by in relative silence, besides the occasional “stop fidgeting, you” from her brother as he held her head still. It was a soothing experience, but even so she never could sit completely still for long.

            “So, Vax,” She finally spoke up, nonchalantly. “What’s the story with you and Keyleth these days?”

            “Does there need to be a story?” He countered.

            “Don’t be coy,” she tutted. “You two spend all this time dancing around each other but as far as I can tell nothing’s actually come of it.”

            “Maybe we’re just very sneaky, you don’t know,” Vax said.

            Vex rolled her eyes. “Oh come on brother, you’ve been hiding _from_ her, not with her, even I can see that.”

            Vax sighed. He hated talking about this. Not because he was ashamed, but just because he didn’t know the words. And anything he might say to Vex wouldn’t help until he’d talked to Keyleth first, but there was just so much, and never enough time, never the right time…

            “You’re brooding again.”

            “No I’m not.”

            “Yes you are, I can feel it.”

            Vax said nothing, but tugged hard at her hair, teasing her. She reached back and slapped blindly at him.

            “Look, all I’m saying is, it’s possible to wait too long with these kinds of things,” she sighed. “Even if we’re all still running around together, the moment can still pass.”

            “I know, Vex, I know.”

            They faded back into silence. Vax continued to think about Keyleth, remembering the few moments they had been able to share, her slender body curled close to his, her fingers gently stroking his scalp, the way just being next to her made everything else seemed to melt away…

            Vex felt herself being lulled into a deep relaxation, the massage-like sensation working its magic on her. She began to nod off a little, her head leaning back into Vax’s lap. In her state of semi-consciousness, it took a few moments to register. Then, with a jolt, she sat upright.

            “ _Vax_.”

            “Hm?” He broke from his reverie to see his sister eyeing him over her shoulder, a scandalized look on her face. “What is it?”

            “You’re _hard_.”

            _Oh, shit._ He was. He glanced down. The bulge wasn’t too visible, but she must have felt it, he’d been so distracted he hadn’t even fully registered that it was her head pressing against him there.

            “Were you thinking about her? Is that it?”

            “I, uh,” Vax felt his face burning. If he hadn’t already worked up a heavy sweat just sitting in the sauna, he’d have broken into one now. “I’m sorry, I just… it…”

            “Uh-huh,” Her scandalized look turned to a knowing grin. “Gods, you’re hopeless.”

            Vex was now half turned away from brother, resting her hands on his knees. It took a sincere effort not to burst out laughing just from the look on his face. He couldn’t look her in the eye, so she glanced down to spare him, but her eyes fell on the tented cloth wrapped around his waist instead. From that angle, she now had a surprisingly clear view straight between his legs, catching a glimpse of dark hair before she looked away. The absurdity of the situation proved too much and she was struck with a sudden fit of giggles. She clutched a hand to her mouth, struggling to stay quiet and breathe, which resulted in her snorting instead.

            “Dammit, Vex, knock it off!”

            “I’m sorry! I – hnff – I’m sorry, I’m awful, I know,” She took a final deep breathe, finally getting herself under control. “Woooh. So, true love, is it?”

            “Shut up.”

            “Oh come on,” She pleaded, shaking his knees. “It’s fine, really. Don’t be embarrassed.”

            She couldn’t help but notice the erection had not gone away. “That’s quite the boner, really.”

            “Hey Vex, is that you?”

            _Speak of the devil_ , Vex thought. _That girl has impeccable timing_.

            At the sound of Keyleth’s voice, Vax suddenly jerked up, pushing his sister off him. Vex knew that wouldn’t be enough, though – even the eternally oblivious Keyleth would notice his predicament. Thinking quickly, she grabbed at her locket and pressed it against her brother. Little dark tendrils curled over his skin, and in an instant, as a look of horrified comprehension appeared on his face, he was sucked inside a magical device for the second time that day. Vex sat where he had been and snatched up the brush.

            “Come in!”

            Keyleth opened the door of the sauna and stepped inside. She too had only a towel wrapped tightly around her willowy body, which she fiddled with awkwardly.

            “Is it alright if I join you?”

            Vex patted the bench next to her. “Keyleth! Come sit by me, dear.”

            Even she could see why Vax was interested. Of the three of them, Keyleth was the most elf-like in appearance, with high cheekbones and a delicate nose over soft, thin lips. She was also slightly taller than either of the twins, so all of that together meant that when they first met, Vex had found her profoundly irritating. Keyleth proved to be entirely unlike any other elven person they had met, however, and Vex had grown quite fond of the awkward little thing, despite how frustrating she could still be. And there was a certain… _pliability_ , perhaps, to her demeanor, that made Vex a little curious sometimes. It was hard to describe, but there was something in the way her pale limbs would move during a spell, a sort of flexibility that seemed as though it might translate well to other endeavors. This same curiosity ran through Vex’s head once again as she watched her friend sit down next to her.

            “Oof,” Keyleth sighed. “This is nice.”

            “Yes, isn’t it?” Vex put an elbow on the back of the bench seat and rested her head in her hand, turning her full gaze on Keyleth. “When Scanlan has a good idea, he _really_ has a good idea.”

            “Mmm,” The redhead closed her eyes.

“And we never spend any time together! All this running around, you and I never talk as much anymore.”

            “I know! We’re either too busy or too tired, it sucks.”

            “Well,” Vex took Keyleth’s hand, weaving their fingers together. “Tell me about you, Keyleth. What’s been going on?”

            “Oh, I don’t even know,” Keyleth drew her knees up to her chest and tucked her chin down. “Everything’s just been so crazy, y’know?”

            “I do, I do. But… what about you and my brother? He never tells me anything, you know, but we can talk, right?”

            “I… I guess,” Keyleth blushed. Her red hair had turned darker with moisture, and the blood in her cheeks gave her an appealing ruddiness. Vex found herself staring openly at the druid’s face, tracing her eyes over soft cheeks and lips. “There’s nothing to really talk about, though. We… we haven’t really had time, to… y’know. Talk. And stuff.”

            “Oh come one, Keyleth darling!” Vex shook her hand, still clasped together. “You two can’t have just done nothing this whole time.”

            “You know, it’s… it’s weird. I think he might be avoiding me? I don’t know what I did, though, I mean, if he changed his mind, he doesn’t have to, but it’s just, we never said anything, so I wonder if maybe I did something and didn’t realize and now he just –“

            “Keyleth,” Vex grabbed her face with both hands now. “My brother is an idiot. I love him, but he has no idea what to do about anything sometimes, especially something like this. Now is not the time to turn shy again. You understand?”

            “…Yeah. I just… I dunno.” Keyleth turned to lay down flat on the bench, putting her head in Vex’s lap. “I’m not sure I even know what I should say to him.”

            A nervous thrill ran up Vex’s spine at the unexpected contact. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the unusual proximity of an almost-naked girl, but Vex felt a sudden urge to snake a hand underneath Keyleth’s towel, to grab her by the throat and taste her lips. Instead, she gently rested a finger on her exposed collarbone, tracing a path back and forth, slowly moving over the soft skin. Keyleth didn’t seem to mind.

            “Well,” Vex dropped her voice to a lower, quieter tone. “Why do you need to say anything?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean you both know what you want. What more needs to be said?”

            Keyleth opened her eyes and turned to look up at her. Vex’s impossibly thick hair hung down over her shoulders, almost tickling at Keyleth’s nose. Her deep brown eyes returned her gaze, unwavering.

            “Are you sure?”

            “I know you, and I know my brother. And if we’re being completely honest, I know quite a bit more about this sort of thing than either of you,” Vex added offhandedly. She went still, however, as though a thought had just occurred to her. Her finger rested in the hollow below Keyleth’s throat, making a small circular motion between her collarbones. “Maybe that’s it…”

            “What’s it?”

            “Maybe… you need some help…”

            “Help?”

            Vex nodded to herself, suddenly determined, a strange gleam in her eye. “Yes. Keyleth, here is what we’re going to do. Come to my room tonight, after the others have gone to bed. I think I know how to fix things with you and my brother.”

            “Are you sure?” Keyleth sat up now, taking Vex’s hand in both of hers. “You’d be willing to do that? What plan, though? What are you going to do?”

            “Yes, yes. All in due time, dear. Just leave it to me. Now go get dressed, dinner is soon.”

            Keyleth wrapped her arms around Vex in a tight hug, then wordlessly darted off, heading upstairs.

            Vex sighed and reached up for her necklace, holding it gently. After a moment, her brother flopped out in a puff of dark smoke. He landed prostrate on the floor, belly up, totally naked and with a hand clasped around his penis. He was still fully erect, but not only that, the second he hit the ground, thick jets of cum shot up and landed on his chest, again and again, a little bit even reaching his nose at one point.

            “Were you seriously jerking off to her from in there?”

            He only moaned in response.

            “You’re worse than Scanlan, you know that? You better have left it clean for Trinket,” Vex said as she stood up and began to walk away. “Oh and by the way, I’m going to fix your stupid problem. Come by my room after dinner. And clean yourself up, would you?”

            Vax lay on the floor a little while longer after she’d left, wondering what, exactly, his life even was these days.

 

           

*                                                *                                    *                                    *

           

 

            Keyleth felt a cold sweat develop as she made her way down the hall. She had changed into a white slip that clung to her body as she moved, and her red hair hung loosely over her brow, released from her usual headdress. There had been a bit more wine to drink than usual at dinner, and a pleasant looseness still lingered in her limbs, a sort of slippery buoyancy to her thoughts. Even so, she hesitated when she arrived outside Vex’s door. What exactly did she have in mind?

            “Come in!”

            With a deep breath, Keyleth pushed the door open. Inside, it was for the most part similar to the other bedrooms in the mansion, a large square room with a fire burning off to the right and a thick red carpet across the floor. Directly opposite the door was a large bed, beside which stood Vex. Her hair tumbled freely in thick curls that bounced as she moved. She wore a sheer blue nightgown of thin silk, the pale outline of her body softened but quite visible through the material. She stood there with one hand on her hip, appraising Keyleth as she entered the room. In the silence, Keyleth absentmindedly stared back, taking in the curves of her body. She’d always been a little jealous of Vex’s more generous gifts, and there was a certain thrill in seeing them so openly in private, as opposed to Vex’s occasional public bouts of nudity.

            Vex stepped softly across the carpet, her hips swinging gently as she moved. Reaching up, she brushed Keyleth’s hair out of her face, smiling at her friend.

            “Do you trust me?”

            “Uh… yeah, of course,” Keyleth said, surprised at the fluttering in her stomach. They were standing quite close together now, their breath mingling in the air between. She glanced down briefly, just enough to see the swelling of their breasts almost pushing towards each other, dark nipples visible underneath Vex’s translucent gown, before returning her gaze to that reassuring, inviting face.

            “Alright. Close your eyes.”

            Keyleth complied. She felt Vex’s fingers run up her arms, gently massaging at her bare shoulders, tracing the outline of the Slayer’s Take brand. Her hands shifted, circling around as Vex moved behind her. She felt hot breath at the back of her neck as Vex’s hands moved down her back, slipping around her waist with just the slightest touch. The sensation was immensely comforting, and Keyleth leaned back against her friend, smiling to herself, her eyes still closed.

            Suddenly, a hand brushed against her cheek.

            Keyleth knew it could not be Vex, but still she kept her eyes closed, although she could not help letting out a little “eep!” in surprise. It did not take much thought to realize who it was. After all, she had seen his sneak attacks too many times not to recognize one now.

            The hand was replaced by lips that planted a wet little kiss on her cheek. She broke into an irresistible grin, her own lips parted slightly in anticipation. But the lips instead moved lower, kissing under her chin, across her neck. Hot breath rushed across her skin. The sensation was exquisite. Vex too began to offer her own kisses, running the edge of her tongue delicately across the nape of her neck. With her eyes still closed, Keyleth reached up and grabbed at the long-haired head in front of her, pressing it first close against her, then drawing it up suddenly until their lips just barely touched. She held him there, luxuriating in the connection, their lips making only the slightest movements against each other, until slowly they were pressed deeply together. His hands, large and strong, now held her firmly at the waist. Vex’s, rather than drop away, instead moved up her sides, before rather cheekily slipping inside the gown through the large gaps underneath Keyleth’s own arms. Keyleth jumped at the sudden, brazen contact, but she relented as Vex’s fingers crawled across her skin, making their way up and over each breast, squeezing ever-so-gently.

             Her kiss with Vax turned heavy now, lips parted, her tongue darting back and forth within his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, taking the back of her head with one hand and pressing her more tightly against him. He was naked, from the waist up at least. She could feel the strength of him enclosing her, supporting her. Her hands clung to his body, squeezing at the solid muscle that lay beneath. How long this went on, she did not know, the three of them pressed together in comforting warmth, exploring, until finally she heard Vex whisper from behind her, “Down, brother.” At these words, Keyleth finally opened her eyes.

            Vax’s face – handsome, strong, brown eyes so like his sister’s, a little sadder perhaps but somehow lovelier for it – sunk down before her with a rather odd expression. Vex’s right hand had left its perch on Keyleth’s breast and was gently pushing down on the top of her brother’s head. He obeyed, and Keyleth watched in tentative eagerness as he took up a new position, kneeling before her. She did not dare to say a word, unwilling to break the spell.

            She watched as Vax leaned forward, his nose pushing against the hem of her slip. He breathed in deeply, holding in the scent before releasing it. Keyleth could feel the hot air rush over her. With nothing covering her other than the few inches of silk that hung between them, she felt wondrously exposed. Her legs shook slightly, and she leaned back against Vex for support. Vex held her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other still underneath her slip, toying with one nipple, then the other, caressing back and forth across her chest.

            Keyleth stared as Vax took hold of the hem and began to lift it slowly, inch by inch. As he drew closer, she reached back and grabbed at Vex, taking a handful of thick hair and pulling her close. Their warm cheeks pressed against each other as both watched Vax below. He had the same look of intense concentration that Keyleth saw whenever he was picking a lock, an absolute focus on the task at hand. To have that gaze directed towards her – towards her most private place – was exhilarating, almost too much so, and she was relieved to have Vex’ahlia there to support her. Without looking away, she planted a quick kiss on Vex’s cheek. Vex responded in kind just as Vax suddenly pulled the silk up all the way to her waist.

            Without warning, he plunged forward, his nose deep within the tangle of dark red hair. Keyleth gasped as his tongue wriggled its way into her. She had known she was wet, but the ease with which he slipped inside astonished her. Just as suddenly, he was out again, licking around the edge, gasping, rubbing his nose over her mound.

            After his initial ravenousness, Vax slowed a bit, exploring, discovering what reactions he could elicit, which areas seemed most sensitive. She felt dizzy, wonderful, aching all at once. Her eyes closed once more, this time of their own volition, and her breath turned to heavy gasps of pleasure. Vex kissed her again, biting delicately on Keyleth’s neck. Desperately, she turned to face her and pulled Vex’s mouth to her own, open and yearning.

            Vax, still picking her lock, wrapped his strong hands around her thighs, and she felt herself rise up as he lifted her slender frame almost effortlessly. Vex held her up by her shoulders, unwilling to break the kiss, so that Keyleth was now raised aloft by the twins. She rested her thighs over Vax’s shoulders and pulled him tight, leaving him no choice but to continue. She felt them move together, walking across the room, the sensation not unlike being at sea. Keyleth wanted to go on like this forever, but instead they lowered her onto the bed.

            Her head now rested in Vex’s lap. Vex stroked her hair soothingly as, after a moment’s pause to reposition himself, Vax picked up the pace. Exquisite pleasure burned through her veins as the sensation overwhelmed her. Her slender limbs contorted around, clinging to Vex, the sheets, Vax’s thick hair, anything, her body uncontrollable in its ecstasy. She raked at her clothes, pulling up, exposing herself entirely, feeling the cold air tickle at her nubile body. Suddenly, her back arched up, pushing her pert breasts towards the heavens. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and then she dropped back, quivering.

            “Oh my god…”

            “Well, that was certainly something,” Vex quipped, smiling down at her. She continued to stroke Keyleth’s head, wiping a bit of sweat away from her brow. “I wasn’t sure you had it in you.”

            “I… had no idea… Vax…”

            “I love you, Keyleth.”

           They were the first words he’d said the entire time. Her eyes opened upon hearing his voice, clear and deep, and tears welled up into her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled and gave a little shrug, not bothering to hide his own tears that came forth upon seeing hers.

           “I love you too,” Keyleth said. She sat up, hugging tightly at Vex without taking her eyes off of Vax. “I love you both, so so much, I just…”

          Vex pressed her head against her bosom and kissed her. “It’s alright, darling. See how much better it is when you don’t hide it?”

          Keyleth laughed, wiping the tears off her face. “Yeah… Although, I don’t think Vax knows, yet.”

          “That’s right,” Vex said, that devilish grin on her face once again. “I don’t think he does. Are you ready to show him, though?”

          “I’m ready,” Keyleth said, throwing her slip to the side and prostrating herself on the bed, “to show both of you.”

          “Oh my,” Vex laughed. Keyleth’s reed-like, naked body lay supine before them, squirming eagerly. Vax’ildan needed no further encouragement, shedding his black trousers in a single swift motion. Lithe and powerful, he crouched down over Keyleth, tickling her legs before gently pushing them apart. They smiled at each other, amazed at how happy they were, drinking in the sight of their naked bodies. His manhood, thick and tumescent, hovered over her like an animal that had caught a scent. Achingly slow, he brought himself closer and closer, until the engorged head pushed its way against and into her. Deeper and deeper he went, until the entire shaft was buried within her warmth. Just as slowly, he pulled back, visibly slick with her wetness, stopping just before leaving her entirely. Then again, all the way, and never once through this did he look away from her dark green eyes, which gazed up at him in complete love and happiness. He settled into a slow, steady rhythm, sweat dripping down from his brow onto her bare skin. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking, sliding his tongue in a wide circle over her small, perfect breast.

          Keyleth, not forgetting her promise, reached up and tugged at Vex’s nightgown. Surprised at her forwardness, Vex relented after a moment, sliding the see-through material up past her thighs. Still kneeling at the head of the bed, she let Keyleth guide her up until she was poised over the druid’s face. Vex dropped the nightgown back down, the hem landing on Keyleth’s throat, offering the barest pretense of privacy as she lowered herself onto that inviting mouth.

          The only experience that Keyleth could draw on was what Vax had done ten minutes earlier, so after a few hesitant tastes, she began to perform what she thought had worked best. Judging by the sound of her moans, Vex seemed to agree. Throughout all of this Vax had not once relented, and the fullness, the electrifying pleasure that he sent coursing through her whole body made it difficult to focus on his sister, but Keyleth did not give up. She wanted desperately to show how full of love she was, how wonderful it was to be able to share it, to thank Vex’ahlia for making that happen.

           “Oh… oh, _Keyleth_ ,” Vex sighed. “I’m almost mad at you for holding out on us all this time, who knew druids could be so _ohhhh_ …”

           Together, the three half-elves carried each other deeper and farther into ecstasy, delicious waves coursing through every inch of their bodies. Vex squeezed at her own voluptuous breasts and clenched her thighs, crying out uncontrollably as Keyleth worked her magic, while Keyleth and Vax clung tighter and tighter together, exalting in wonderful unison until he too cried out, releasing into her. With one hand he had been pressing at the nib above where his shaft entered her, and he continued to caress until her whole body shook once more and she felt everything go perfectly blank.

           Her head flopped loosely back onto the bed, and she watched contentedly as Vex’s thick, tight buttocks swayed gently overhead until she collapsed down on the bed as well. They lay there for some time in silent contentment, stewing in the heady rush of their union, listening to the fire crackle. Vax drew himself up next to her, snaking an arm across Keyleth’s body, and she curled up against him. After a time, their soft panting turned to the quiet, peaceful sounds of slumber.

           Vex looked on proudly at her handiwork. But she could not fall asleep, not just yet. After a time, she rose up and slipped out the door, drawing her nightgown closer across her body. She paced the halls for a time, thinking on the events of the day, before finding herself nearing the kitchen. A light spilled from the doorway. Curious, she approached on tiptoe.

           In the middle of the kitchen sat Grog, leaning back in a chair, his feet resting on the table, as he chugged down a giant mug of ale. That magical jug of his was placed directly in front of him, and he seemed to have drunk half of it already. He finished off the mug and thunked it down on the table with a satisfied grunt, and was about to pour himself another when he noticed Vex – nearly naked, sex-haired Vex, her cheeks still flushed from orgasm – standing in the doorway.

           “Oh, uh, heey,” Grog stammered. He glanced around the kitchen. “You… hungry? Want some chicken? There’s still some ale left, if you want…”

           “I suppose I’m hungry,” Vex said, as she glanced up and down his large, muscular body, running a hand absentmindedly down the side of her breast and over the curve of her hip. “Just not for chicken.”

           “Oh,” Grog gulped. “Right.”

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading?


End file.
